


Beg

by Misanagi



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Dom/sub, M/M, Smut, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-02-04
Updated: 2008-02-04
Packaged: 2017-10-11 17:14:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/114726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Misanagi/pseuds/Misanagi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Smut for the GWKink Meme</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beg

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the [GWKink](http://thejennabides.livejournal.com/610415.html) Meme

"Do you think you deserve to be let down yet, Quatre?"

Wufei liked to ask him things. Quatre was smart, very smart and he knew the right answer, the one Wufei wanted to hear and the one that would get him what he wanted. He knew how to play games, that's what made Wufei even more eager to dominate him, to prove to Quatre that he couldn't manipulate everyone into anything.

"No, Master."

Master. Wufei had insisted on being called that and every time Quatre spoke it, still with a slight mocking tone, Wufei got aroused.

"You like to be tied up."

It wasn't a question. They both knew Quatre craved to be restrained, but saying it, putting his desires in to words was another way Wufei showed Quatre's vulnerability, how all his deepest wants and needs were on display as well as his body.

Quatre remained quiet.

He wiggled a little. It was expected. After an hour of being tied up, standing, his hands high above his head, his feet separated as much as they would give, making his body stretch and sweat. The thick collar kept his head high, not that Quatre would ever bend it – a Winner never would – but as another reminder of his position.

There was a blindfold over his eyes. Quatre still had to learn to lower his gaze and until he did Wufei rather keep those eyes hidden. It would make Quatre appreciate what Wufei allowed him to see.

"Do you want me to touch you?"

Quatre's erection was kept by the cockring. He would wait and beg and grovel until Wufei allowed him to come. Wufei was the one who gave pleasure. He gave Quatre his fantasies but also controlled each one of them.

"Yes, Master."

No please. Quatre, so polite always forgot all his manners when naked and tied up. Wufei walked behind him and delivered a smack to Quatre's bottom. The pale skin quickly reddened and Wufei smacked him again.

"You forget your manners, Quatre."

Wufei's hand rose again and he delivered seven hard smacks. By the tenth Quatre's breath hitched.

"Have you learned your lesson?"

The words were spoken in a slow tone, as if speaking to a child. Quatre hated that.

"Yes, Master. Sorry, Master. I won't forget my manners."

Wufei didn't believe it for a second.

"Do you want me to touch you?"

Because Wufei wanted to, as much as Quatre wanted to be touched, but he wouldn't, he couldn't until Quatre decided to cooperate. Until Quatre said what he was supposed to say Wufei would have to restrain himself, bite the inside of his mouth and wait. And Quatre liked to make him wait.

"Yes, Master… please."

It took seconds before Wufei was kissing that mouth, running his fingers over Quatre's chest, groping and pressing their bodies together. Quatre was ready for him, had been for a while, and Wufei wasted no time in stepping behind him and fucking him, slow and sweet while Quatre, tied as he was, vulnerable and exposed could barely meet his thrusts, could barely move at all and had to let Wufei set the pace.

"Beg."

Wufei was close. His fingers were hovering over Quatre's crotch, waiting to release him, to allow him his pleasure too, but first Quatre would have to beg, and Wufei was so so close.

"…"

Almost there, almost.

"Beg!"

Wufei bit his lip and shivered, his eyes closed and hoping, begging in his mind for Quatre to do his part.

"Please… please, Wufei."

Clumsy fingers released Quatre's erection from his hold and with a cry they both came, Wufei inside Quatre and Quatre all over Wufei's hand. Their hard breathing was all that was heard for a while and then, after minutes or hours or forever, Wufei pulled himself away from Quatre and slowly undid his bindings. He kissed each hand and each foot as he did so and then took Quatre to bed.

The blindfold remained tied firmly over Quatre's eyes.


End file.
